My Love For You
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: The Inuyasha gang decides to set up camp to rest from searching for Naraku and the last remaining Jewel shards. What happens when Inuyasha fallows Kagome to the hot spring? Will he finally admit his feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1 Surprise!

**My love for you **

Summary: Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku decide to set up camp to rest from searching for Naraku and the remaining Jewel shards. What happens when InuYasha follows Kagome to the hot spring? Will he finally admit that he loves her?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, though I do sometimes wish I owned Sesshomaru, T-T **sniffle** I can dream can't I? Anyways, Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the InuYasha characters. This is a KagomeXInuYasha Fan fiction so, Kagome haters, leave now, and Kikyo haters, WELCOME! LoL Don't forget, reviews, and, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only please

Chapter 1; Surprise?

"InuYasha, we're all tired, so why don't we stop and set up camp for tonight," Kagome said. "Yes, that's a good idea Kagome, that way we can search longer tomorrow." Sango said, inputting her comment on the idea. "No way!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "We have to continue or the puny wolf demon will get to Naraku first!"

"So what?" Kagome said defiantly. "So what if he gets there first? And Kouga is not a puny wolf."

"I want to be able to kill Naraku, for Kikyo's sake," He said softly, his eyes now on the ground. Kagome's anger fizzled out and unclenched her hands, her eyes dropping to her feet as she felt an invisible hand squeeze her heart.

"Oh, I see," she said softly. She willed herself not to cry in front of him. _I've already shed enough tears for him._ She thought. Placing a fake smile upon her face, she looked up at Sango who was still on Kirara's back.

"Can I ride with you, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and casually shoved Miroku off of Kirara. "Hey!" He protested, rubbing his head. "You can run with InuYasha, Kagome will ride with me," Sango said. Miroku sighed and stood up. "Alright," He said. "Thank you," Kagome said quietly as she got upon Kirara's back. Their short journey was silent and awkward. Whenever Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Kagome, she averted her gaze from his, down to the ground passing by so swiftly.

Inuyasha was beginning to wonder what was wrong, and if he had been the cause of it.

"Lets stop here," Sango said, breaking the awkward silence that emanated from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and slowed to a stop as Kirara landed.

Kagome quietly got off of Kirara, not uttering a word to anyone as she started to unpack the contents in her big yellow backpack. "Did you bring anything for me?" Shippo asked as he hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "I made something just for you, I hope you'll enjoy them, Shippo," Kagome said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small package of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Here you go Shippo." She said, handing him the cookies.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said before he took one out and taking a bite out of it.

Kagome stood and looked around, noticing that Inuyasha was missing. "Does anyone know what happened to Inuyasha?" She asked. "No, he was here not too long ago, I didn't even realize that he was missing," Sango said.

Suddenly, Kagome spotted Kikyo's oh-so-familiar soul collectors and instantly knew where Inuyasha was. _I can't take this anymore, _She thought. _I mean, I love him, but, he loves Kikyo, he'd never return my love._

Kagome swiftly began packing up her bag, leaving things for the others, before she grabbed her bag and blindly ran into the woods, hoping that the path she chose would lead her to her way home.

A/N: Yes, I know, it's a short chapter. Anyways, I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. So, please review, or you will have an unhappy author who won't post the next chapter is she doesn't get the reviews she needs. XP


	2. Chapter 2 Raped!

Chapter 2; Raped!

Disclaimer from Aya: OMFG, PRON! Just kidding, but kiddies, if you're 13 or under, skip this chappie

Disclaimer from Author: No, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. But, I'll always have my Sesshomaru plushy!

A/n: I know the last chapter was short so, I'm going to try and make this one longer. Also, any questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns, post them in your reviews and I'll respond to them as quickly as I can, and at the end of this chapter, I will post who left nice reviews. And, one final note, Ignore Aya's disclaimer --'

Kagome's vision was so blurred and her mind was so cluttered, that she didn't see Kouga or sense his jewel shards. Suddenly, with out warning, she ran into his chest, but didn't realize whom she ran into until she blinked away her tears and looked up.

"Kouga?" She said, silently wondering why he'd come here.

"Yes my dear Kagome, It is I, your beloved Kouga-Kun!" He proclaimed, smiling as his teeth glinted in the moonlight, while his eyes held a predatory gleam within their blue depths.

"I have come here to claim you tonight, as my mate." He said, capturing her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, his own now glazed over with lust and passion.

Kagome slowly withdrew her hands from his, hoping that he'd leave soon. "Kouga, you know I'm flattered, really, but I have my heart set on someone else." She said, thinking of Inuyasha.

Kouga growled deep within his chest, making Kagome step back as he stepped forward. "K-Kouga, are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked, gasping in surprise when Kouga roughly grasped her arms.

"You are my woman, no one else's, and I will claim you whether or not you agree to it or not!" He yelled at her, abruptly slapping Kagome's face.

Tears formed in her eyes and began to fall as he slapped her two more times, the grip on her arms hardening. "Kouga, you're hurting me. Please stop!" Kagome pleaded. Kouga answered her plea with a growl, pushing her backwards so the back of her head connected with an ominous crack with the tree behind her.

Colors danced behind her eyes and she felt faint as she felt blood slowly ooze from the fresh wound that was created when her head connected with the tree.

Suddenly, she realized that she could barely feel Kouga's hard grip on her forearms, and that she could barely feel hear Kouga shouting at her. The next thing she knew, she was being tossed onto a makeshift bed in Kouga's wolf den.

Kouga crawled over her, looking down at her hungrily before he tore her clothes away, shredding them to pieces. His gaze traveled over her scantily clad body, emitting a warning growl as she began, unsuccessfully, pushing at his chest, trying to push him away.

Soon, Kouga not only had her bra and panties shredded, but he had managed to get his own clothes off as well. He then firmly grasped her head and forced her mouth down onto the evidence of his lust. Kagome whimpered in protest, tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks when he gave one final thrust, and forced all of himself into her mouth as she felt him release his hot seed into her mouth.

He growled again, staring down at her as she gagged. "Swallow it," he growled out in a fierce command.

Kagome nodded reluctantly and swallowed, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from throwing up. This was not how she pictured her first time to be. She'd always imagined that one who would take her innocence would be soft and gentle, not hard, aggressive, and driven by lust.

She sobbed out a plea for him to stop this madness, but her ignored it and forced her onto her hands and knees, before he parted her legs and roughly broke her virgins barrier. She cried out in pain as he broke through, he didn't even pause to let her get used to his invasion, before he began roughly thrusting.

After what seemed like hours, Kouga let out a roar of satisfaction and released himself. Within moments, he rolled off of her and was asleep.

Kagome silently hoped that he would not wake until morning, because, by then, she hoped to be far away from him, meaning she was going back home, maybe then she'd be able to sort out her jumbled thoughts.

She was quite thankful that she'd remembered to bring an extra pair of clothes with her this time, but, as for her bra and panties, the ones Kouga had shredded, were the only ones she'd brought with her, she'd have to deal without them. She slipped on a sweater and a pair of jeans and began her journey to the well.

She was halfway there when she heard a rustle of bushes. "W-Who's there?" Kagome asked, moving away form the rustling bushes. They rustled again and Inuyasha emerged form them. "Inu-InuYasha?" She said quietly, before running into his arms, fresh tears beginning to fall. "Oh Inuyasha, it really is you," Kagome sobbed out.

Inuyasha, quite confused and infuriated, wondered why she was out here and why Kouga's scent clung to her skin. "What are you ding here, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her back to look at her face, noticing that the right side of her face was purple and swollen so much that she could barely keep her eye open. But before InuYasha could ask what happened, Kouga was standing before them.

"What are you doing with my woman?" Kouga asked.

"Your woman? She's not 'Your woman' and she never will be!" InuYasha exclaimed, moving in front of Kagome to protect her.

"You really are a fool, InuYasha. Today marks the mating season for all demon males, even half-breeds like you." Kouga said.

"I don't care, I will protect Kagome with my life, I won't leave her with the likes of you!" InuYasha said, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

(A/n: InuYasha's sword may be called Tetsusaiga or Tetsaiga, I'm unclear on that)

"Foolish half-breed!" Kouga yelled out before he lunged towards InuYasha. "I may be a half-breed, but I ain't no fool!"

Kouga was too fast for Tetsusaiga, so it was useless against him. Inuyasha jumped back enough to sheath Tetsusaiga. "Are you giving up already, coward?" Kouga said, charging towards InuYasha.

"No way, I'm just getting started." InuYasha said, barely dodging Kouga's fist. InuYasha suddenly saw an opening and plowed his own fist into Kouga's stomach. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running towards him. "Kagome! Stay back!" Inuyasha said, turning around to face her, not noticing a wheezing Kouga supporting himself on his knees as he slowly stood again.

"InuYasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled out.

InuYasha turned towards Kouga just in time for Kouga to plow his fist into the side of InuYasha's face. Inuyasha was stunned long enough for Kouga to plow his fist into InuYasha's right arm. Just then, Kouga's two 'lackeys', Ginta and Hakkaku, arrived, panting and breathing heavily.

"Go boss!' They yelled breathlessly.

"Stay out of the way," Kouga, told them.

They jumped and nodded, hiding behind a near by rock, looking at one another then back at the fight.

Inuyasha had had quite enough of this little fight, he needed to end it now. Not only was the demon mating season upon them, it was also the night of the new moon. Inuyasha emitted a growl then took his good arm and punched Kouga Square in the face, knocking him back and knocking him unconscious.

At the smell of Kouga's blood coming from his nose, mixed with the heat of the mating season, InuYasha's eyes glowed red with blood lust.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and gripped his top tightly. With tears in her eyes, she turned to face Ginta and Hakkaku. "Take Kouga out of here now!" She told them. They jumped to attention and nodded, grabbing an unconscious Kouga on their way from fleeing the battlefield. _Oh Inuyasha, how can I get you to stop?_ Kagome thought, trying to think of a way of returning Inuyasha back into his normal self without having to resort to using the 'sit' command.

Without thinking, Kagome instinctively rose up onto her toes and gently pressed her lips against his. InuYasha's eyes faded back to their normal gold, and widened in surprise, but slowly closed as he returned Kagome's kiss.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome whispered softly before collapsing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome, What's wrong?" He asked, supporting the back of her head with his good arm, wincing at the pain as he wrapped his other arm around her.

As his good hand supported her head, it came into contact with something warm and sticky. He placed he softly down onto the grass and withdrew his hand from beneath her head, looking down at his hand.

"Blood?" He whispered.

"InuYasha, I'm so tired, take me home," Kagome said, before she slipped into unconsciousness. "Alright," he said quietly, looking up at the sun. It was fading fast and he would be human soon.

If he wanted to save kagome's life, he needed to make the change while he was still in his half-demon form.

A/n: Thank you to all who've reviewed! I appreciate the reviews. Anything you need to ask me, you can put in your reviews and I'll get to them as soon as I can also here's the list of the people who left good reviews: inukawaii, Amanda hopeless romantic, -meitantei-kenkao- and two good, anonymous reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3 Do you Love me?

Chapter 3; Do you Love Me?

A/N: I didn't post up how many reviews I wanted last chapter, So I'll say 10 reviews, considering that I still have only 8 (good reviews included, Bad reviews, none, but not included,)

Anyways, I bet you're wondering what kind of 'change' InuYasha was talking about. I can't tell you though, you'll just have to read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, though I don't know why we have to do that disclaimer anyways…

Kagome's eyes fluttered a moment before they snapped open. She immediately sat up but groaned as she pressed a hand to her throbbing head. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. She leaned over and looked out the window, seeing that it was still night, then something in the sky caught her attention; there was no moon. It was the night of the new moon.

She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering where InuYasha was.

Then, she heard a soft sigh from the side of her bed. She opened her eyes to see a human; InuYasha crouched over the side of her bed, sleeping peacefully.

She smiled sadly and silently wished it was her InuYasha loved, not the dead priestess; Kikyou. The only way that there were ever remotely similar was the fact that they nearly shared the same soul.

Kagome sighed again and closed her eyes again only to snap them open at the realization that she should be dead, considering the amount of blood she'd lost. But here she was, alive. But why was she alive? She questioned, lightly touching the back of her head, finding only soft black hair, not a large raw wound with blood caked in her hair. She looked down at herself and sighed a sigh of relief, she still had her own clothes on from when she'd changed after…after. She shook her head to clear it; she didn't want to think about what happened. But… what had happened between the time she'd collapsed in the feudal era to the time she's woken up, in her own bed, home and time?

She looked down at InuYasha, wondering if he'd had anything to do with the sudden disappearance of the wound at the back of her head. Kagome was so involved with her thoughts; she didn't realize InuYasha had woken up until she heard his voice.

"Kagome, you're awake," he said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"InuYasha…." Kagome whispered softly, avoiding his direct brown gaze.

"Yes, Kagome?" He said, silently sucking in a breath.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"You nearly died," he said quietly.

"I know, but tell me what happened to me. Like, why aren't I dead? And how did I heal so quickly?" She asked, turning her head to meet his brown-eyed stare with her own eyes brimming with tears.

"I-I changed you," he said, dropping his gaze to his now fisted hands.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I had to change you to save your life." He told her, looking into her eyes, waiting for her rejection.

"What am I?" She questioned him, lifting her hands to her face and staring at them. They looked normal enough; they didn't have claws like InuYasha's did when he was in his half-demon form.

"You are a half-demon, like me," he said, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see her disgust and rejection at being a lowly half-demon like him.

"but I don't look any different," she said quietly, taking her eyes away from inspecting her hands to rest on InuYasha's taught face.

"That's because it's the night of the new moon." He sighed. When she didn't speak, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Kagome staring at him, looking quite confused.

"Because I changed you into a half-demon on the night of the new moon, it becomes your time of weakness, in other words, you turn back into a human for that night."

"But, Why me? Why not Kikyou, the one you love?" she questioned him, feeling her anger at his decision well up inside her.

"I did offer it to her, that's why I left camp. But she refused. She said that she'd rater be an undead priestess than to live as a lowly half-breed," he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a choice, Kagome. I'll spend the rest of the night outside your door."

He stood, his hands clenched at his sides, hidden by the sleeves of his top, and walked out of her room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

_So many things to tell her, but how do I make her see? I should tell her the truth about my past. No! Impossible!_ InuYasha thought to himself.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began softly, but stopped herself, clutching a hand to her chest.

_He's holding something back, and he's trying to hide it. But what he's trying to hide, I don't know. Why can't he be the man I know he is? Why can't he be the man I love him for?_ Kagome thought, her hand going to her tear-stained cheek.

"InuYasha, you can be such a big baka sometimes." Kagome whispered as she stood and walked to the door. Standing in front of it, she sighed and placed a hand on the cool wood.

"InuYasha still loved her, even though I love him. Not like he'd ever pay attention and realize it." Kagome whispered to herself.

Ah, but she didn't know how wrong she was..

InuYasha loved her deeply, and he knew that she loved him too. She'd unconsciously said so when she slept. When he'd heard her say that, he was quite surprised. And, as she'd lain there, he turned over the idea of telling her about his past, about what really happened between him and Kikyou fifty years ago.

InuYasha sighed and closed his eyes. He felt guilty about making Kagome cry. As he thought about that, his mind slipped into the memory of that fateful day; the day he killed Kikyou.

InuYasha's Flash Back

"Sister Kikyou!" A young Kaede cried out, frantically trying to lose the demon behind her. InuYasha jumped down from the trees and sliced the demon in half.

"Thank you for saving my sister," Kikyou said. She may have been grateful that he'd saved the life of her younger sister, but she was disgusted with the fact that he was a half-demon.

"Look, just give me the jewel and I'll leave you alone." He said, popping his knuckles in a warning gesture. Kikyou glared at him and turned away.

"Leave now and I won't be forced to kill you." She said, before she started walking away. That was that night that he'd stolen the jewel and the night he'd watched in horror as Kikyou was killed while he was pinned on the tree of ages, helpless to aid her.

End Flash back

InuYasha was broken out of his thoughts by Kagome's soft voice.

"InuYasha," she said quietly as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah?" He said, acting disinterested.

"I've finally come to terms with being a half-demon." She said softly

"I just thought I'd let you know," she murmured as she stood and walked back into her room.

"Whatever, we're going back tomorrow." InuYasha said.

Tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day, InuYasha thought.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, and, hopefully, I'll get more than just 8 reviews, also I think that the people who've reviewed on the other chapters can review on this one…. Anyways, yeah I know, Kikyou isn't exactly a ray of sunshine in this chapter, let alone this fan fic.

I'm a natural born Kikyou hater. InuYasha and Kagome a meant to be together, if they weren't, then we wouldn't have much of a show, now would we?

Again, I'll take 15 reviews if I can. If not, I'll just settle for 10 or 5 more reviews and try and be patient, even though I have chapter 4 and 5 all ready to be typed up.

That should be motivational enough

And the reviewers are: inukawaii, Amanda hopeless romantic, IamHermoineGranger, Leatitia, kenkao7rocks5forever, InuYashanKagome, and inuyashachick04.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 4: The Truth Is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters

A/N: OMFG! This is the longest Fan Fiction story I have ever made, and it's the very first one I made too o.O Anyways, the people who've reviewed for the last chapter will be posted up at the end of the chapter. I'm thinking of putting this Fan Fic on hiatus for a while, at least until I can get my other fan fics somewhat started. At this moment I have 5 in progress ones, which include this one. Let me know what you think in your reviews.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome came back to the feudal era the following day, stopping off at Kaedae's village because Kagome was so worried about everyone's reaction to her being a half-demon that she'd insisted that she lean a concealing spell before they continued. InuYasha sat upon the roof of the hut, anger and guilt simmering just below the surface. They'd been here for two days now and he didn't know how much longer he could stand just sitting around and waiting.

"InuYasha," Kagome called out. InuYasha looked down at her for a moment before jumping down in front of her. She jumped and nearly fainted in fright. Placing a hand against her pounding heart, she glared at InuYasha.

"Don't do that!" She hissed at him. He made himself look like he was bored and annoyed at her when really, he was grinning like a fool on the inside. He always loved to do that to her.

"What do you want anyways?" InuYasha asked her, placing his arms behind his head in a gesture that told her he was bored.

"I just thought I'd tell you that I'm going to the hot springs," she said as she turned around to head towards the hot springs.

"Why?" He asked, his arms falling to his sides. The demon mating season wasn't going to be over for at least another two weeks and she was going out into the forest just to go to the stupid hot springs? Not while he was around she wasn't, he thought. And what if a demon found her and he was unable to help her?

"Because I'm sore and- And I stink!" she exclaimed, her face turning pink at the last part. At least that part was true, he thought.

"You're not going." He told her, grabbing one of her arms.

"Yes, I am." Kagome said, yanking her arm back.

"No, you're not!" InuYasha yelled, grabbing both of her arms this time.

'Yes, I am!" Kagome yelled out, taking her arms back. Kagome drew in a deep breath and the words that came from her were the very words that sent him crashing to the ground so many times before.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" She yelled out, breathing heavily, she then turned on her heel and stomped off towards the hot springs.

By the time InuYasha had recovered, Kagome's scent had nearly disappeared from the air. InuYasha followed what remained of her scent to the hot spring, quietly hiding himself in the bushes, making sure to have a clear view so he could keep an eye out for trouble. What he didn't expect was the song she began to sing, the steamy fog of the hot spring only adding to the beauty of the scene.

"_Out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars, and moon. We both know we've got something on our minds, we won't admit, but it's true._

_You look at me, I look away. I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start,"_ Kagome sang out to the night sky, her hands clutched to her heart.

InuYasha looked around at his surroundings; it seemed as if everything had come to life to life, just to dance along with her song. His eyes widened as he watched Kagome stand and comb her fingers through her soft black hair. The moonlight illuminated his golden eyes as he peered at her moon-kissed skin; the water that clung to her hair was illuminated by the moon and sparkled. His pants tightened as he caught her scent, his body responding to it. She was in heat and she didn't even know it. And here she was, naked and signing to the heavens. His attention was drawn back to her face as she sang on.

"_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling as to say that, I love you._

_I practice all the things that I could say, line by line, every word. I tell myself, today would be the day, but every time, I lose my nerve."_ Kagome looked up at the stars, picturing InuYasha amongst them and wondering if he'd ever return her love. If he did, even the tiniest bit, it would be alright. At least, that's what she hoped. Kagome sighed and continued on with her song.

"_I look at you, you look away. I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start. I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart._

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling as to say that I love you._

_Why. Why do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me. I try. I try, but I can't pretend that I, don't feel for you, the way I do, Can't you see? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling as to say that, I love you. (I wanna tell you what I'm feeling) I wanna say, (but I don't know how to start. I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid) Not afraid. (That you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever) "Cause I love you. (be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling as to say that I, love you) I love you."_ Kagome sighed, closing her eyes.

"He'll never love me, not even the tiniest bit. I'm just his jewel shard hunter." She said, fighting back on-coming tears. At that moment, InuYasha stepped from the bushes. Kagome's black dog ears swiveled on top of her head at the rustling of the bushes.

"That, is where you're wrong." InuYasha said, watching Kagome turn around and swiftly cover herself up, her cheeks turning pink.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Go ahead and sit me Kagome, just let me say what I need to say, and then I'll leave you alone," he said softly.

"It's about time that I told you what really happened between me and Kikyou fifty years ago. It is true that I loved her, but she never loved me back. She considered me a disgusting creature and a lowly half-demon. On the night that I stole the jewel, she was up against Naraku, he may not have been as powerful as he is now, but he was powerful enough. Suring her battle with him, she saw me with the jewel and chased after me. She pinned me to the tree you found me on. Since her attention was on me, Naraku had the opportunity to kill Kikyou, and that is exactly what he did. It was my fault that she was killed, and it's my responsibility to avenge her death. Even though I fell in love with you the first time we met, I just thought that it was rekindled love for Kikyou." InuYasha explained, turning to leave her alone, maybe forever, He thought melancholy like.

"Inu… InuYasha…." Kagome said softly, which made InuYasha turn around.

"Yes, Kagome?" He asked her softly, watching her eyes fill with tears.

"Did you….. Did you really mean it when you said that you fell in love with me when we first met?" She said, looking down at the ground.

InuYasha's eyes widened, she was accepting him? For who he was? He though, but then again, Kagome had never asked him to change. He thought back to when they had face Princess Kaguya, she had told him that she liked him just the way he way, weather he was Half-demon or human, she just liked him, no no, Loved him the way he was. He walked over to the hot spring she was still standing in, and knelt down, tilting her chin up with a clawed finger.

"I meant it, Kagome," he told her softly. When she lifted her eyes to him, he saw their sadness at it tale and the love and acceptance they held for him. Kagome smiled and leapt into his arms. He stumbled backwards and tried to steady himself, but he fell back, Kagome landing on top of him. InuYasha smiled, but let out a soft groan at the feel of her body pressed up against his. Kagome leaned off of him and looked down at him, concern clear in her now hazel eyes.

"InuYasha, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked him frantically.

"No, Kagome, you didn't hurt me, because I didn't groan out in pain." He told he bluntly, smiling as he watched her face turn pink as what he told her sunk in.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Here," he said, handing her his top to cover herself.

"Thank you, InuYasha." She said, slipping it on. Suddenly the word 'mate' and 'mine' came to InuYasha mind.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Kagome smiled and looked down at him.

"InuYasha," she whispered quietly.

"Y-yes, Kagome?" He replied.

"I want to be your mate," she told him quietly, softly pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"I want you to take my virginity, InuYasha." She whispered against his mouth, drawing back and smiling at the confused look her gave her.

"He may have taken it from me physically, but, in my heart, it's still intact. Will you be the one to take it?" She coaxed gently.

A/N: Sob what a beautiful ending to this chapter sob Anyways, that question marks the end of Chapter 4; I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, REVIEW! I won't update if I don't get my reviews. There will be **CITRUS CONTENT** in Chapter 5. As for the reviewers, they are as follows: **inukawaii, amanda hopeless romantic (who reviewed twice), IamHermoineGranger, My 3 anon. reviewers, kenkao7rocks5forever, inuyashachicko4, Kawaii Yashie, darkXvampireXkiss, SEXYINUYASHA, PrincessKairi101 and, Inuyashaz-ghetto-girl**. And I suggest you take Amanda's influence and review more than once, that way it will help guarantee that I will update sooner.


	5. Authors Note

To all my loyal reviewers and to all the loyal people who've read this story and have helped me, I am sorry to say this but **this story will be on hold for a little while, at least until I can finish my one-shot and the first chapter of some other stories.**

** I'm also looking for someone to do the second chapter of my 'Unchained Melody' story, since I don't have enough computer access to finish it, I thank you all for being patient and if you wish to do the chapter, email it to me at and I will try to get at it as soon as I can,** but I don't get to check my e-mail very often and I may get very busy with school so please be ever-so patient with me

Thank you, this was by your Author, Setsuki Angel Princess.


	6. Chapter 5 Passion

Chapter 5; Passion

* * *

A/n: This is going to be a CITRUS CONTENT chapter, don't read if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you to. I'm also for any mistakes that occur in here, the computer I wrote this chapter on didn't have Microsoft word, wich is extremely useful when writing fanfictions.

Diclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters :p Now forget that and let us continue on with the story!

"A-are you sure, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She had to be certain, otherwise, he might wind up taking her for himself wheather she wanted to or not.

"Yes," She said, squeaking when Inuyasha pulled her onto him, crushing his mouth down to hers. Ever since they'd met he'd been waiting for a moment like this.

Kagome squirmed against him and moaned against his mouth, her squirming bringing her moist center up against his straining, concealed, arousal.

Inuyasha's mouth left hers to begin a slow leisurely explaoration of her body. His mouth travelled down to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, gently scraping his fangs across the skin. The spot was always an egogenerous zone. As he suckled the skin there, Kagome craned her neck to the side to give him better acess.

While his mouth was busy at her neck, one hand snaked down from her hips to trace a path around her thigh and along the inside of her thigh, before diving his handinto the nest of curls. His mouth travelled down her body and bent her back, draping her over his free arm before feasting upon her breasts, taking a pale rose nipple into his mouth, begining to suck greedily. Kagome cried out in pleasure, diving her hands into his silver locks, her fingers automatically finding his sensitive ears.

Inuyasha groaned, switched to her other breast and plunged a clawed finger into her welcoming sheath,  
rubbing his thumb against the small nub of nerves.

Kagome gasped and bent back more, pulling Inuyasha's face closer to her breast, feeling him clamp his fangs sharply over her nipple, then licking away the pain and slowly began to move his finger in and out of her now quivering sheath. He growled in annoyance at the fact that his shirt was still on her and that he'd neglected to take it off of her.

"The shirt," he growled out.

Kagome's chest heaved in an attempt to catch her breath, each breath taken raised her breasts up, wich were larger and more plump since she was now not only a half-demon,but a female half-demon in heat. Inuyasha growled again, increasing the preassure on her clit, watching her gasp for more air.

"Wh-what?" Kagome moaned out, concentrating more on the magic his fingers were creating than on what he'd said.

"The shirt," he growled out again. "Take it off."

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal their smoky hazel depths, darkened with passion.

"What? Oh, right." She said, slipping her arms out of his shirt before her whipped it out from underneath her and tossed it aside.

Inuyasha growled again. "You're mine, and only mine." He growled out, claiming her mouth, capturing her gasp and slipped his tounge inside her mouth, exploring the moist cavern.Kagome's own tounge reached inside Inuyasha's mouth and tentavely touched his fangs. He growledd again, using his free hand to hold her head still as he explored different angles and depths,the finger he still had burired deep within her began to quicken, his thumb begining to resume it's previous movements across the small bundle of nerves.

Kagome's tounge shyly touched Inuyashas then retreated back into her own mouth, willing his to follow.  
He did so with eagerness, slipping a second finger into her enticing heat. Kagome broke the kiss off with a gasp, not only for air, but for sheer pleasure. Inuyasha's mouth moved from her mouth back to her most sensitive spot. Kagome's inner walls clenched tightly around Inuyasha's fingers and saw a brilliant light ahead of her. Sensing how near she was, Inuyasha's growled slightly.

"Reach for the light." He told her on another growl.

She did as he told herand reach for the bright light. Suddenly, the light grew brighter and brighter until it grew too bright for her to handle. She squeezed her eyes shut and Inuyasha captured her scream with a kiss as she exploded aound his fingers.

Kagome lay there, panting, for a moment, feeling the vestiges of her climax rippling around her.

Inuyasha withdrew his fingers, grabbed her hips, brought her onto his lap, almost making her sit up, draped her legs over his shoulders and began to drink his fill of her sweet nectar. And, before her first climax had ended, she exploded into his mouth with her second climax. Her body shuddered with her release and the force of it, her breathing erratic, her chest heaving. She layed back as far as she could and rode out the waves of her climax.

Kagome watched through half-closed eyelids as Inuyasha set her down onto the ground and stood to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Her eyes widened as she saw the great size of him as his straining arousal was free from the confinement of his pants. He casually drew her up on her shaky knees, turning her so that her back was pressed up against his hard, solid chest, her butt nestled snugly against his groin.

He slowly bent her down onto her hands and knees, steadying her as she shook. He slowly began to enter her, feeling her sweet nectar coat him from head to hilt. Once inside, he slowly began to move inside her, one hand holding his hips as he drew out the sensations. Kagome moaned and let her hair fall over her shoulers and fall slightly onto the ground, slightly swaying with every movement of Inuyasha's hips.

At the sound of her small moans of pleasure, he began to move faster until he was moving as fast has could in their current position. He leaned her up against his back again as he slowed the pace again as he began to lick and suck at her shoulder, prepariing her for his bite. He felt her inner walls clench around him and knew that she was as close to that shuddering peak of bliss as he was.

Kagome would have let out a loud scream but for Inuyasha capturing it before, giving one last thrust, and sinking his fangs into her neck as they both shattered into a blissful explosion. She was his now, he thought.

Inuyasha growled against her and suddenly felt their souls merge together in a blast of white light. His legs shook and he felt thathe could no long hold himself up. He pushed Kagome off to the side as the realization of what he just did hit him square in the face. His legs gave out and he casually fell onto his back. He threw an arm over his eyes and stayed like that for a while. He felt deeply ashamed. He'd taken her like the beast he was and she was going to find out the main problem his race had when it came to mating.

She must think I'm a complete monster, he thought to himself. I mean, didn't she go through that enough when Kouga raped her? He sighed to himself and removed his arm from his eyes, looking around to see where Kagome was. He sat up when he couldn't see her. He swore to himself, after they'd just done that, He'd pushed her away like a rag doll. Kagome had run from him. She had every right to, he thought. He sighed again and laid back down onto the grass, watching the stars come out one at a time.

* * *

A/N: Alright, first ever lemon! Out of all the lemons that I've read in some fanfics, mine seems pretty lame in comparison. Probably because it was the first one that I'd ever written. I am still hoping that my one-shot lemon will be better than this one. I also had the first chapter of my 'Spitfire' fancfiction story all written up, and now it's gone missing TT.

I'm also considering having a 'Citrus' Co-writer. It's a co-writer that takes the info from the last chapter of the story and usues it to lead up to the lemon, in which they wite,. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, It was my first time writing a lemon so I was a little nervous. But I feel better about it now. And thank you always to all the patient reviewers who've been by my side so far TT sniffle You know I love you all! This story wouldn't really go anywhere if it weren't for you guys so, THANKS!!!!!! and thanks to the story noob, I got a review from them that made me feel confident again. So thank you very much! And I still can't get over the fact that I have 42 reviews so far O.O


	7. Chapter 6 the Aftermath and

Chapter 6; the Aftermath and Broken Hearts

A/N: Alright! I managed to get up my first Lemon, even though it seems kind of pathetic. Still looking for a Co-Writer for my Unchained Melody Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters, and never will.

* * *

Kagome ran quickly though bushes and trees, tears streaming down her face, stumbling over fallen trees and roots with what seemed like lead-filled limbs. Finally, her legs collapsed under her out of exhaustion and she sat there, sobbing.

Thunder rumbled over head, but she didn't hear. The rain began to fall heavily, but still, she sat there. Finding the strength to stand, she slowly stood, the rain pouring over her. She looked around at her surrounding and noticed the bone-eaters well. She needed to go home, and seal up the well so he would never come back and so she could forget all about the Feudal Era.

She made her way to the well and was about to enter it, when she sensed Kouga's jewel shards. Just what she needed right now, she thought sarcastically. At that moment, she was thankful for the rain because it masked her scent enough for her to hide and not be found.

Kouga ran up to the well, and she saw him look around and sniff the air as if he knew that she was there. He left as suddenly as he'd come, leaving nothing behind except for muddy footprints. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, but waited a few more moments before she climbed into the well, focusing her priestess powers on sealing up the well.

Her tears returned full-force as she jumped into the well, leaving the life and the friends she had in the Feudal Era, behind. The familiar blue light of the well engulfed her body as she was sent back to her own time. It took every ounce of her being not to go back.

She was such a fool, she told herself; she should have known that this was bound to happen. He'd said that he didn't love Kikyo, but he hadn't said that he'd loved her for herself.

She landed on the other side of the well, in her own time. She climbed out of the well and composed herself for what she had to do. She closed the lid on the well and sealed it, vowing never to open it again. Turning towards the doors of the shrine, she began to prepare herself for a life without Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had lain there, beside the hot spring and had watched the stars come out one at a time. Finally, he'd gotten dressed and began the journey back to Kaede's hut, the clothes Kagome had left, folded and tucked safely under his arm.

He'd taken Kagome like the wild beast that he was, instead of giving her the tenderness that she needed. He was just as bad as Kouga had been with her. And, it didn't help him either that he'd tossed her aside like a rag doll, used and unwanted.

Thunder rumbled and lighting flashed overhead just before the rain began to fall. He looked up at the dark, grey sky, blinking away the raindrops that fell into his eyes. It was almost as if the heavens wept for him. He smiled a grim smile, his head lowering so his chin touched his chest. He stared down as he held Kagome's folded clothes in his hands. As he walked on, he began to hear the sound of running feet splashing in the puddles, he didn't bother to look up but somehow he knew that it was Kouga.

Kouga was furious, Kagome was gone, Inuyasha had taken away his chance with her, and now she probably thought he was lower that the dirt he ran on. Even though the rain, he could almost smell Inuyasha. Kouga would never know love now because it was all Inuyasha's fault.

Inuyasha saw Kouga out of the corner of his eyes but kept on walking, not even bothering to dodge the punch Kouga sent towards him.

"Where's Kagome?!" Kagome demanded as he threw another punch at Inuyasha, watching him fall down onto the ground, Kagome's clothes falling to the ground beside him.

"Why do you have her clothes?! What did you do to her?!" Kouga demanded again, hauling Inuyasha up by the collar of his undershirt.

Inuyasha looked away, but didn't answer.

"Answer me, you bastard!!!" Kouga exclaimed.

"She's gone; she's never going to come back." Inuyasha said quietly. "She ran from me, ran from the beast I am."

"What?" Kouga asked, almost as if he didn't hear what Inuyasha had said.

"I-I love her, Kouga. I don't know why I couldn't tell her the way she told me." Inuyasha whispered.

Kouga's grip on Inuyasha's undershirt loosened before he left go. A sense of understanding came to Kouga's eyes and his voice softened; he knew all too well how Inuyasha felt. "I'm sorry"

"It's my fault that she left," Inuyasha said in a faint whisper that was barely audible between them with the rumbling thunder and the flashing lightning up above their heads.

"I'm sorry," Kouga repeated.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's now muddy and soggy uniform and stared down at it, his shoulders quaking as he too began to cry.

* * *

A/N: I know, sad chapter. I think I actually started to cry when writing this, probably because when I write something sad or something like that, I need the music that will match it aka sad stuff sad music. Anyways, let me know what you think, also I'm thinking of wrapping this story up in a couple more chapters, I might have a few more long ones and such. Anyways, make sure you review, Thank you 


	8. Chapter 7 Life Without You

Chapter 7; Life without You

A/N: I do hope that you like the last chapter, even though it was a sad one. Anyways, this chapter takes place five years after Kagome seals up the well. Hope you enjoy. Oh, I also added a little 'twist' to this chapter, I know I liked it XD

Disclaimer: I own none of the InuYasha characters.

* * *

Kagome rushed back to the Higurashi home, getting her four children ready for school while her own mother made their lunches and made sure their school things were ready to go.

"Kaiso, go brush your teeth, Kinrai, stop teasing Sekimi, Linsa, go brush your hair. Kinrai! I told you to stop teasing you sister!" Kagome ordered, smiling a bit to herself even as her eyes saddened.

The world she lived in had changed so much after the five years since she'd sealed up the well and left that part of her life behind her. The world had become a more accepting place, becoming more and more accepting of different people and races. Eventually, people had started to realize that half-demons were real and more and more of the ones that had been hiding for centuries, came out and found the world to be a better place.

Of course she had gone on many dates with other men, half-demon and human alike, but she was still unable to forget about the one man she would never stop loving. Five years ago she'd been tossed aside by him, her heart broken, with no words to reassure her.

A few tears escaped her eyes but were quickly wiped away. She turned to face the only things she had of him. His fire rat robe, and a picture of the two of them. She didn't notice her children crowded around the bottom of the stairs, whispering to each other about their mother.

"Mama looks so sad," Sekimi whispered.

"You see that picture there?" Kaiso said, looking over at his siblings and seeing them nod continued. "I was told that it was a picture of mom and our dad."

"Really?" Sekimi, Linsa, and Kinrai asked.

"Well, if he is our daddy, why isn't he here with us and mommy?" Linsa asked, her small mouth turning down into a pouting frown.

"Kaiso, Kinrai, Sekimi, Linsa, I hope you're all dressed and ready to go." Kagome called out, making her children jump. They waited a moment then pretended to go down the stairs and into the room where Kagome was ready for them.

Kagome smiled, knowing full well that her children were checking up on her. Her eyes turned sad and thoughtful as she looked over her children. Kinrai, his unruly silver hair stood out against his black dog ears that had silver tips. He was the one who always looked out for his other siblings. Sekimi, the shyest one, mainly because she was different looking than her siblings. She had one hazel eyes and one gold eye, her ears were mismatched too, one silver one black against her brown hair. Kaiso and Linsa were the ones who looked alike the most, they both had black hair, golden hazel eyes, silver ears and they would have been completely identical if not for Linsa's black tipped ears.

Linsa and Kaiso were also the most adventurous of the four, much like their father. They all looked so much like their father, it was hard not to remember him. Kagome sighed and smiled again.

"Alright, grandma is going to drive you to school and she has your lunches. Make sure that you play nice with the other children and with each other." Kagome said firmly, she didn't exactly want a phone call from the school telling her children were being little monsters.

"Yes mom." They all said in unison.

Kagome let out a little laugh as she walked with her children out the door and down the long set of stairs that led from the shrine down to the main street where Kagome's mom was waiting in her car.

* * *

He saw her though his sunglasses, still the same as when she'd left. Then, he noticed the children. He looked form them to their mother. They had black hair, silver hair, brown hair, golden eyes and hazel eyes. He wondered, could they possibly be his.

His gaze returned back to the woman in question. He'd practically gone through hell and back just so he could get where he was today. Even though it had only been five years, He'd quickly grown adept to living in her time. It was only because of Sesshomaru had taught him how to survive in this time and era.

Years ago, before he'd been sealed to the tree, He'd noticed that his brother would disappear somewhere for months at a time. He'd always wondered where Sesshomaru was disappearing to. It turns out that before he'd been sealed to the god tree, Sesshomaru had discovered the Bone-Eaters well. Sesshomaru had managed to successfully create his own business and create a separate life here in Kagome's time without any of them knowing it.

"So, are you ever going to talk to her?" Kouga asked, silently coming up to his friend. Kouga peered at his friend, trying to ascertain what he was thinking about. Suddenly, a hand snaked out of the shadows and snatched the cigarette that had been casually sitting at the side of Kouga's moth. He jumped but smiled as Sesshomaru came up to him.

"Who said you could steal my smokes?" Sesshomaru said, frowning at Kouga, clearly displeased.

"Well I'm out and I have no more money to get more," Kouga pouted. Sesshomaru looked down at Kouga, rolling his eyes, but ignoring the pout.

"One of these days, you're just going to give in to that." Kouga said persistently.

"Well, you know that if you stop spending all your money on sex toys, you might have some money left to buy your own smokes." Sesshomaru pointed out, making Kouga pout more.

"Aw, but Sesshy, you know you love it when I use them on you." Kouga teased, pleased to see a faint blush spread upon the great demon lord's cheeks.

"Shut up! Both of you shut up!" He said. If he didn't get Kouga and Sesshomaru to shut up, she was bound to hear them and run.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Kouga mumbled. Sesshomaru sent a look towards the young wolf demon, shutting him up immediately.

"Inuyasha, why must you always be like this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm like this because I love her, I went through hell and back to get where I am now and I don't want her to run from me anymore than she already has." Inuyasha said. "Now, either you shut up on your own or I'll be forced to shut you both up myself."

* * *

Kagome smiled and waved to her children as they were driven off to school. Yesterday they'd practically begged and pleaded her not to send them to school while today, today they were happier than clams to go.

She sighed and tied her black hair up in a ponytail as she headed up the long set of stairs leading up to the shrine so she could get ready for her daytime job. As she passed the well hut, she paused for a moment, feeling as if she were being watched. Then, just as suddenly as it occurred, it stopped almost as if the person watching her knew that she'd sensed them.

Kagome shrugged it off as nothing and continued her way towards the Higurashi house-hold. Then, she had the feeling again, but it was different this time, it was almost a familiar feeling. She stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned to wards the source of the feeling; The Well Hut.

She slowly walked over to it, standing in front of the doors before she flung the doors open. She sighed a bit, but didn't let her guard down for a moment. She'd been a _GHOSTWALKER_ for a small period of time and had been trained in every fighting style, she was also the best sniper sharp shooter in the nation. Along with that, they'd gotten a high-ranking priestess to work with her on her own priestess powers. A lot had happened in five years, she remembered this one man, and he'd reminded her of Inuyasha.

He'd been her best friend when she was there, he had silver hair, but he'd always had dark glasses and some kind of hat on. Though she could never really remember his name, she knew that he would have still been her friend if she was still with that. She was still loyal to the _GHOSTWALKERS_ since she'd been one of them and had the symbol tattooed on the small of her back. He'd been captured, sacrificing himself for their team, she'd never seen him after that and she would occasionally find herself wondering if he were alive or not and if he managed to escape.

She sighed again and closed the doors of the hut, turning around to head back to the house. Suddenly, a large group of demons leapt out of the well, the doors crashing behind them as they all headed towards Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha went to leap to the shrine, but a calm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Sesshomaru, his gaze focused upon the scene up at the shrine.

"Just watch," was all he said, nodding towards the battle unfolding before their eyes.

Inuyasha solemnly did as he was told and watched in shock as Kagome destroyed every demon with a single shock of her own powers.

"I knew they'd trained us good, but I didn't know she'd been trained that well," Inuyasha said, traveling back to the days when He'd also been in the _GHOSTWALKERS_. She'd viewed him as her friend then, not knowing who he really was. The day that he'd been captured, he'd seen the look of horror and desperation on her face. He'd told her to get back to the rest of the team and that he'd find someway to escape.

He eventually did escape, but not before they'd done some damage to him. They'd taken knives and scalpels to him, cutting away strips of his skin, cutting him almost into pieces, as they made sure to cut in places where there wouldn't be the threat of his demise.

"Damn, that's one helluva woman." Kouga said, bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"You've definitely got that right." Inuyasha said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it and I hope that you liked the little 'twist' I added to the story and No,** I'm not encouraging ANYONE to start smoking**, it's bad for you and you could die, and I know that for a fact, I've had many family members pass away from lung cancer… 


	9. Authors Note No 2

**Authors Note: My Love For You**

Alright, I've been stuck on the next chapter for about two years now, I know most of you ahve been patient, but It's on hold until I can finish my Runaway Princess Fanfic, I've already got it all planned out to the end, I just need to finish Writing it and typing it up. But, hopefully by now You've noticed that I've got a couple more one-shots up, but I am still planning on continuing with my other stories. It would be much appreciated if you could check out the last chapter for this and, PLEASE, if you any ideas, any at all, PLEASE Message me, either on ehre or via E-mail. My e-mail should be on my profile page, or whatever it's called. I have started some work on the Second Chapter of my 'Spitfire' Fanfic (ShoppoXKilala) and I've currently misplaced My unchained Melody while revising the first chapter.

I have a new fanfiction planned, for the anime Shugo Chara!. I'm not going to take the time to explain the storyline because if you hadn't watched even the faintest ammount of the anime, you wouldn't really understand it.

PS IKUTO ROCKS!!! xD


End file.
